Hoenn
|starter pokémon 2=Torchic |starter pokémon 3=Mudkip |video game 1=Ruby and Sapphire |video game 2=Emerald |video game 3=Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |villain 1=Team Magma |villain 2=Team Aqua |rival 1=Brendan |rival 2=May |rival 3=Wally |real world=Kyūshū region }} is the third major region to be featured in the main Pokémon series and the setting of Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire. Hoenn is based on the Kyūshū region in the real world. Hoenn currently has 16 known cities and towns. Cities and Towns Total of 16 settlements of cities and towns. * Littleroot Town * Oldale Town * Petalburg City * Rustboro City * Dewford Town * Slateport City * Mauville City * Verdanturf Town * Fallarbor Town * Lavaridge Town * Fortree City * Lilycove City * Mossdeep City * Sootopolis City * Pacifidlog Town * Ever Grande City Routes and Landmarks Total of 34 routes + 7 Underwater routes and 35 landmarks. Routes * Route 101 (Hoenn) * Route 102 (Hoenn) * Route 103 (Hoenn) * Route 104 (Hoenn) * Route 105 (Hoenn) * Route 106 (Hoenn) * Route 107 (Hoenn) * Route 108 (Hoenn) * Route 109 (Hoenn) * Route 110 (Hoenn) * Route 111 (Hoenn) * Route 112 (Hoenn) * Route 113 (Hoenn) * Route 114 (Hoenn) * Route 115 (Hoenn) * Route 116 (Hoenn) * Route 117 (Hoenn) * Route 118 (Hoenn) * Route 119 (Hoenn) * Route 120 (Hoenn) * Route 121 (Hoenn) * Route 122 (Hoenn) * Route 123 (Hoenn) * Route 124 (Hoenn) * Route 125 (Hoenn) * Route 126 (Hoenn) * Route 127 (Hoenn) * Route 128 (Hoenn) * Route 129 (Hoenn) * Route 130 (Hoenn) * Route 131 (Hoenn) * Route 132 (Hoenn) * Route 133 (Hoenn) * Route 134 (Hoenn) * Underwater (7 routes) Landmarks * Petalburg Woods * Rusturf Tunnel * Island Cave * Granite Cave * Abandoned Ship * New Mauville * Desert Ruins * Mirage Tower * Trainer Hill * Fiery Path * Jagged Pass * Mt. Chimney * Desert Underpass * Meteor Falls * Weather Institute * Scorched Slab * Ancient Tomb * Safari Zone * Mt. Pyre * Shoal Cave * Aqua Hideout * Magma Hideout * Seafloor Cavern * Cave of Origin * Sky Pillar * Victory Road * Sealed Chamber * Battle Tower/Battle Frontier * Artisan Cave * Altering Cave * Mirage Island * Southern Island * Marine Cave * Terra Cave * Faraway Island The Pokémon League Gym Leaders # Roxanne ( , Stone Badge) # Brawly ( , Knuckle Badge) # Wattson ( , Dynamo Badge) # Flannery ( , Heat Badge) # Norman ( , Balance Badge) # Winona ( , Feather Badge) # Tate and Liza ( , Mind Badge) # Wallace/Juan ( , Rain Badge) Elite Four and Pokémon Champion * Elite Four Sidney ( ) * Elite Four Phoebe ( ) * Elite Four Glacia ( ) * Elite Four Drake ( ) * Pokémon Champion Steven ( )/Wallace ( ) See also * Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire * Pokémon Emerald * Generation III * Generation III Pokémon * Hoenn Pokédex Category:Region Category:Generation III Category:Generation VI